Wherever You Will Go
by akb023
Summary: First love never dies. Vegeta&OC, Piccolo & OC
1. We Were Both Young

_Author's Note: For you Vegeta fans, please enjoy these first few chapters. To the Piccolo lovers, he will be coming a few chapters later. Don't worry, you'll get your fill of Piccolo._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights of anything that is Dragonball Z.**

"I'm the winner once again!" A very young Prince Vegeta jumped up with joy as he slammed his opponent's arm against the table.

"You've beaten me 5 times in a row. I never want to play this game again!" The little girl huffed as she rose from her seat, her black hair bouncing up and down in a bun, her face pale, and her eyes seemed bluer rather than black at the moment.

The Prince stood in front of the table- proud of his victories. The girl seemed to be his servant—dressed in what looked like blue rags. She lazily dragged her feet to the corner to pick up a tray with various utensils, and food.

Not wanting his playmate to leave just yet, Vegeta came up with a plan.

"I order you to challenge me to one more round!"

Annoyed, the girl dropped her tray—unable to disobey his orders. She took a seat back at the table and flopped her arm down.

_What's the point in trying when I'm just going to lose…?_

Vegeta wasn't happy with this. "You have to _try _to beat me, or else we'll just keep going till you do!" The girl said nothing, and simply huffed at the Prince's request.

"Ready?! One, two, three!" The two children began to push each others' arms, with great intensity.

_Ugh I'll never beat him! Wait—what's this?!_

Vegeta's arm began to lower slowly, upon seeing this; young girl pushed his arm down with all her might, leaving her as the victor.

"No way! You beat me! If you beat me at _this _game, imagine what other games you can beat me at!" A smirk came upon his face.

A new confidence came over the girl. "You truly are the best Prince! What other games would you like to play?!" The two children smiled at each other.

Prince Vegeta and Lumpy (which was the name Vegeta had decided to _name _her when he first saw her due to her size, (not caring what her real name was)) had been secret playmates for 2 years. Lumpy's parents were the head servants of King Vegeta, thus making her the Prince's maid once she turned 6.

Vegeta was alone most of the time, and King Vegeta decided to give him a servant so that the young Prince could simply relax after each of his vigorous training sessions. No one knew of the friendship these two shared….

For 2 years at least…


	2. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights of anything that is Dragonball Z.**

The door swung open, and a young tanned boy with wild black hair—4 spikes shooting out to the side and up on each side of his head.

The children broke their gaze, and looked at the boy in horror.

"Turles!" Vegeta got up, afraid that his secret was out (but obviously didn't show it).

"Prince Vegeta. My apologies-- I didn't recognize you for a second… last time I checked princes were forbidden to be friends with lower class Saiyans."

"Get out of here at once!" Vegeta charged a ki ball in his hand.

Threatened, Turles took his leave.

The Prince turned to look at his friend who had her head buried in her knees—her hands over her ears as her body shook.

Vegeta shook the girl. "He's gone, we can play now."

She didn't stop shaking. Alarmed, Vegeta tried to think of what to do to comfort his friend. He then remembered when he last saw her crying outside from his tower. She had fallen down and scraped her knee, but instantly stopped crying when her mother hugged her.

He put his arms around his friend— Vegeta had never hugged anyone before, nor been hugged. He then realized that Lumpy was his best and only friend, and wanted nothing more than her to stop crying.

"Don't worry he's gone now."

Lumpy looked up, surprised by the Prince's action, but still in too much shock to realize the depth of it.

"Will he hurt me?"

Vegeta laughed. "You're looking at the most powerful Saiyan ever! Listen Lumpy, when I grow up and rule planet Vegeta, I'll make a rule so that we'll be able to play together all the time!"

The young girl wiped her tears and laughed. "We'd have to live together for that to happen!"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "You're right… hm… I know! You can be my Queen!"

Lumpy fell onto her back. "_Me?! _Your _Queen_?!"

The Prince nodded with a smirk. "What's wrong with it? That way you can help me rule the Universe too, and nothing will ever separate us!"

"Well we'd have to get married for that to happen you know… AND you have to propose to me first."

Lumpy sat up cross legged, and stared at the young boy before her.

"Fine, I'll propose then we'll get married, and rule the Universe. Getting married is easy!"

They both laughed until a loud 'BEEP' blasted through the room.

Lumpy raced to the corner and picked up her tray. "I have to go now! I'll see you tomorrow Prince!" The little girl was gone in a flash.

Vegeta raced to his father's room as soon as his friend left. He rummaged through King Vegeta's drawers, and pulled out a golden jewelry box, and from it pulled out a silver ring, with what seemed to be a turquoise diamond on it. The ring belonged to his mother, and with her passing King Vegeta never took out any of her items nor spoke of her. Vegeta never met his mother, so the ring meant nothing of importance to him.

Vegeta held the ring in his right hand and bent down on one knee.

"I think this is how you do it… this is easy! I think I'm ready to propose to her tomorrow."


	3. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the rights of anything that is Dragonball Z.**

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*

The Prince rolled off his bed, startled by the sudden noise. He looked out his window, and it looked as if everyone on the planet had gathered in the city square. He wasn't informed of any celebration, so he figured it must've come up over night. He got dressed, and brought the ring with him.

He stepped outside and knew what was happening instantly--- It was an execution day. But the whole planet only gathered when a serious offense was committed.

Vegeta looked at the people who were about to be executed when he came upon 2 familiar faces--- he looked closer and realized in an instant who they were--- Lumpy's parents. He quickly moved his eyes to the right and saw his friend, his future Queen there as well, crying.

Young Vegeta flew as quickly as he could to his father, who was on a balcony spectating the whole event.

"Father! You can't kill them!"

King Vegeta looked at his son. "They have committed a serious crime against you my son. Their daughter has poisoned your mind, they must be punished."

"No father! I instructed her to play with me! She was doing what I ordered! Spare her and her family father! Please!" The young boy continued to whine desperately, his eyes starting to water.

King Vegeta gave his son a swift slap across the face. "No son of mine cries. Wipe your tears."

Vegeta was enraged. He charged up and punched his father twice in the face. Shocked, and somewhat pleased by his son's strength—King Vegeta sat up. He looked down at his son.

"Fine, but you are never to be seen with that child again, understood?!"

Vegeta squeezed the ring in his hand and crossed his fingers behind his back "I give you my word."

Just as King Vegeta was about to call the killing off, it was too late. The parents of Lumpy were disintegrated in one swift blow from the executioner—one of King Vegeta's finest soldiers who went by the name of Bardock.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vegeta made a run for the execution stage, but was outrun by his father who deflected the blast right before it hit the Young Prince's friend.

"The show is over. Release the girl, and everyone is to go home immediately."

Vegeta was shocked by his father's actions. Something was wrong--- it seemed his father's mind was occupied by another problem, and it was a big one.

Bardock nodded his head and walked into a large building. Making sure his father wasn't looking, Vegeta followed after the slayer of his friend's parents. Bardock seemed to walk for miles until he came across a dark room in the building. The room had a single "crib" with a tag that said "Kakarot". This was obviously his son, and Vegeta decided that if he wasn't able to murder Bardock, his son would be the next best thing.

A voice of a man screaming came on Bardock's scouter.

"So it's true, Frieza is really going through with it." Bardock ran out of the room, and vanished in an instant. Just as Vegeta was about to go into the room, several other people ran by him in the building--- something was happening. Curiosity got the best of the Prince and he decided that Kakarot could wait.

Suddenly, explosions were coming from everywhere. Screams of people echoed throughout the planet, and the one thing on his mind was Lumpy-- he had to keep her safe. He raced to where he last saw her, by the execution stage, and was relieved when he saw her there—her head buried in her knees.

"Hey! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Not wanting to waste any time, Vegeta hugged his friend hoping it would make her stop crying faster. Lumpy looked up, and to his surprised hugged him back.

"Okay good, we don't have much time. We have to go to my father and find out what's happening. Here!" Vegeta grabbed her hand and they took off towards King Vegeta's headquarters.

The smoke began to thicken, and the explosions seemed to multiply as every minute passed by.

When they reached the palace, they froze for a second from shock.

The doors, windows, room--- everything was destroyed.

"FATHER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vegeta landed, but continued to hold Lumpy's hand, not wanting to leave her behind.

There he was, a single hole blown through his armor. His body lifeless, as he lay in a pool made by his own blood. Vegeta ran his fingers over the hole. He recognized whose attack this was--- it was none other than Frieza's. To Lumpy's surprise Vegeta wasn't saddened one bit by his father's death.

"It serves him right. Quick! We have to get to the pods!"

The two children continued to run down the long hallways, holding hands as tight as possible.

When they got to the room, the young Prince was relieved to see one of his other main servants Nappa, already preparing the pods for them.

"Now your majesty, just step in the pod and I've programmed everything for take off. Hurry!" With that, Nappa jumped into his pod and closed it shut.

"Lumpy! Get in!" Just as Lumpy was about to place her right foot in, she was knocked over by a ki blast. Vegeta turned around to see Turles standing at the door, a grim look upon his face.

"That pod was meant for me, not some worthless piece of filth." Turles began to charge up.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Vegeta charged at Turles, and after a few even hits, managed to swing him hard against the pod Lumpy also lay against.

The Prince ran towards his fallen friend. "LUMPY! You have to wake up! Get into the pod! Hurry!" Realizing that the only way to get her in on time, Vegeta summoned all of his strength left and carried her into the pod.

"Your majesty?" She opened her big black eyes.

"It's me. Okay, Nappa has programmed these pods, so once I give you the signal just press the green button okay?"

She shook her head slowly, obviously weakened by the attack.

Vegeta then remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"When we get to wherever we're going, we'll get married okay? But before that I have to give you this." The young Prince slipped the ring onto his weakened friend's thumb, since it was much too big for any of her other fingers.

She managed to crack a slight smile despite the pain she was in.

"We'll be taking off in 5 minutes, I'll see you soon." Vegeta gave her a quick hug in hopes to make her pain go away, and jumped down from the pod.

He climbed over to his and as the pod was closing saw Turles crawl up and open the programming keyboard of Lumpy's pod!

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Try as he might, the pod wouldn't open. It was programmed to stay shut until it landed at it's next stop.

With a sinister smile Turles started to punch the keyboard, sending sparks flying, and eventually Lumpy's pod.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The young Prince watched helplessly, as his "fiancés" pod disappeared into the night sky.

A split second later an energy blast was sent into the pod room, killing Turles and triggering Vegeta's and Nappa's pod to shoot off into space.

Try as he might, the young Prince couldn't fight the tears from falling from his eyes as he watched his planet explode behind him. He had lost everything--- his family, his home, his friend.

_I'll find you, I promise._


	4. Mitsuko

**A year later on a planet called Earth**

Lumpy landed hard, in what seemed to be a green house. She opened her eyes, unable to recall anything from the impact.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" A middle aged woman with short black hair, very slant eyes, a black dress, and a pearl necklace ran into the green house.

"GAHHHHH AN ALIEN! HUNNY! IT'S AN ALIEN!" The woman screamed hysterically, as she slowly backed away from the pod.

"Shhhh, we have to be careful." A man, who seemed a bit older, with the same eyes as the woman came into the green house. He was bald, with a gray mustache, wearing dress pants and a dress shirt.

_What? What's going on here?! Where… where am I? _

Lumpy tried to get up, and only managed to fall over onto a green button, causing the pod to open.

The couple approached the pod, the man placing a hand on his handgun.

"Darla look! It's a girl! It's a little girl! Look!"

The man climbed into the pod, and lifted Lumpy out with a grunt.

"Forget the little part, she weighs a ton!"

As he was putting her down, he felt something soft and fur like in his hand. When he looked to see what it was he screamed from shock—it was a tail!

"Harold it's a monkey! It's a MONKEY Harold! It's a monkey child! Get rid of it!" Darla reached for a nearby rake, prepared to take action.

"Get a hold of yourself Darla! Now look, if she simply had no tail she would look like a normal human being. I say we just get rid of her tail."

Harold looked at the girl, a loving look in his eyes.

"We should call the FBI, the police, the Men in Black, ANYONE! This isn't our problem Harold!" Darla raised her rake up a bit more.

"Fine Darla. If you want to 'get rid' of the girl, you have to do it… you also have to deal with all the press, all the questions, all the investigations—"

Darla threw her rake on the ground. "You are so impossible sometimes Harold." She took in a deep breath and seemed calm. "We can keep her until we find out who—or what she belongs to… we have a reputation you know…BUT we have to get rid of that disgusting tail!"

A smile came across the man's face. "Well she's asleep; we might as well do it now."

Being one of the best doctors in the world, removing the tail wasn't going to be a problem for him, as he was a veterinarian as well.

"Now, I have to first check how hard I can pull it before she wakes up." With that, Harold grabbed Lumpy's tail and pulled with all his might.

_What, who is he? What's he doing? Ouch! OW! OWWWWWW STOP STOP STOP STOP!_

*SNAP*

Harold and Darla looked in horror as Harold held the tail in his hand.

"Hurry Harold! She might die from blood loss!"

To their surprise, when Harold came upon the girls body… there was no blood. The only evidence of the tail ever being there was a light brown circle, which could pass as a birth mark.

Lumpy opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. Tears streaming down her cheeks, but she remained quiet.

Harold picked up the girl, gently.

"Shhhh, it's okay now… you're safe."

She looked at the man, then at the woman. They were very different from the people she was used to seeing. Their faces were calm and soft with gentle smiles, unlike the people she was usually around; whose faces were always hard and stern.

"Can you tell us your name?" Darla walked closer to the child, and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

Try as she might she couldn't remember her _real _name. She had spent most of her time serving the Prince and he only ever called her Lumpy.

Hesitantly, she cleared her throat, and at first the word came out quiet and dry, from not speaking in a whole year. After a few more tries it finally came out.

"Lumpy. My name is Lumpy."

The couple laughed hysterically, knowing it was probably a nickname given to her due to her size.

Darla smiled at the girl. "You're a funny child aren't you? You're looking at two very well known people you know. We won't let you go around having people call you that!" The couple laughed once again.

Lumpy looked up. They didn't seem like royalty, or even first class warriors to her--- what could possibly make them important?

Darla and Harold explained to her where she was and who they were. Darla was a world renowned actress and singer (she had to explain what those two things were as well)---having performed in every country in the world, and winning more than 200 awards for her acting. Harold was one of the world's top doctors. Serving people from presidents, to royalty.

Still confused, but much less than before--- Lumpy simply nodded her head.

"Now what shall we call you?" Harold patted her on the head.

After a long discussion, the couple finally found the perfect name for the young girl.

"Your new name is Mitsuko." Harold beamed with pride for thinking of this name.

"Mitsuko?" Lumpy had never heard such a name.

"It's Japanese. It means 'child of light' and since you came into our lives like a meteorite, it seemed like the perfect name."

Mitsuko smiled. She liked this name a lot more than Lumpy.

The couple carried the girl into the mansion. Harold hired some close workers to hide the pod somewhere, dispose of the tail, and also repair the destroyed green house.

A room was set up for her. The room had off white colored walls, and carpet. In the room was a king sized bed with a golden frame, and green bed sheets and pillows. The room also had a long full length mirror, and a white dresser with golden trimming. Mitsuko's jaw dropped in awe. It wasn't as nice as the Prince's but the simple thought that it was _her_ room made it that much more amazing.

The couple placed her on the bed. She had never laid in one before. The only times she would ever come close to a bed, was when she was fixing the Prince's. It was so soft, and warm. Mitsuko felt as if a thousand angels were hugging her.

_I wish father and mother were here…_

With that she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Harold and Darla closed the door behind them. Seeming to be exhausted from their very eventful day.

"We can't keep her Harold. She isn't like us." Darla stared sternly into her husband's eyes.

"Darla, this isn't a curse--- it's a blessing. We're incapable of producing our own children, you know that. You wanted to adopt anyways! Just think of this as adopting a child—minus all the paperwork!" He had a pleading tone to his voice.

Darla had always wanted a child--- a daughter to be exact. After numerous years of trying, it was confirmed that she was unable to have a baby of her own, and that adoption was one of the best and only options. Mitsuko had raven black hair, very dark brown eyes, and was pale skinned---- very similar to Darla. If she thought about it harder, they really did look alike, and people would buy without a doubt that she was truly her daughter. Maybe Harold was right… maybe this _was _a blessing.

"You win. BUT, if she ever causes trouble, we have to turn her in."

The man placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I have a feeling you'll become more attached to her than myself!"

The woman chuckled.

"I beg to differ."


End file.
